C'est toi qu'a commencé !
by Na0k0-chan
Summary: Faut jamais, jamais, ja-mais lui prendre ses chocapics ! Il se venge et fait mal ! Compris Maxwell ! fic écrite entre 02:00 et 02:30, m'en voulez pas si c'est naze --' !


Heero descendit dans la cuisine, l'air las. Il était à peine 6 heure et quart et il n'avait pas encore émergé, pas comme le blondinet qui sirotait son café brûlant en lisant son journal, assis à côté de Méga Mèche Man qui buvait un thé au jasmin en tapant la causette à China Boy. Enfin bref, à la base il venait pour un petit déj'. Il sortit un bol d'un placard, les yeux quasi clos, sachant exactement où se trouvait chaque objet dans la pièce. Il prit une cuillère, sortit le lait du frigo et chercha la bonne boîte de céréales parmi toutes celles que contenait un autre placard. Oui, Heero Yuy mange des céréales le matin. Des Chocapic même, si vous voulez savoir, et parfois des Nesquicks, quand il n'y a plus que ça. Or là, il n'y avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé, et se frotta les yeux. Il avait dû mal voir... mais non ! Y avait bien ni Chocapic ni Nesquick ! C'est quoi l'délire ?!

Il se tourna vers ses camarades, tel un robot, l'air grave. Nota Bene : toujours un paquet d'avance quand vous vivez avec Heero Yuy ! Il vous le fera payer, et je ne vous parle même pas de ce qui arrive si vous finissez la dernière boîte sans en avoir racheter une au préalable... Quatre capta ses mauvaises ondes et leva les yeux de son journal.

- Duo a prit les dernières boîtes de Chocapic et de Nesquick. Il a dit qu'il irait en chercher avant que tu te lèves, mais on pensait pas te voir de si tôt... Il est devant la télé.

Winner, la gentille radio et la bonne balance ! Mais on l'aime ! C'était vrai que ces derniers temps, Heero se levait assez tard, chose carrément inhabituelle chez lui. On ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il était rentré d'une mission assez éprouvante, il dormait. Enfin, direz-vous, et c'est exactement ce qu'on penser ses équipiers ! Au début un peu inquiets, ils étaient maintenant habitués. Deux semaines que ça durait. Alors imaginez leur surprise en le voyant débarquer ce matin de si bonne heure, et non pas de si bon matin parc'que ça aurait fait une répétition stupide et que je ne supporte pas ça ! Mais revenons-en à notre Lovely Sexy Ice Man. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le salon, enveloppé d'une aura de colère telle que Duo Maxwell, le fautif, l'avait senti arriver et s'était déjà levé, effrayé, surpris de voir Heero si tôt, ce qui accentua son effrois Quand le japonais pénétra dans la pièce, Duo blêmit.

- H... Hi Hee-chan, tenta-t-il dans un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Mais Heero n'en eut que faire et se précipita vers la table basse posée entre le canapé et la télé, sur laquelle reposaient ses boîtes en carton tant chéries, dont les sachets en plastiques à l'origine pleins de charmantes douceurs croustillantes et chocolatés... étaient bels et biens vides. Heero posa un regard assassin sur celui qui était maintenant Le Traître, Le Responsable, et même Le Punissable.

Duo leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

- Je je je je j'ai à peine touché à mon bol, j'te l'laisse et je fonce chercher un fourgon entier de Chocapics ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment en désespoir de cause. Il se ruinerait peut-être (ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup d'argent non plus), mais mieux valait cela que de perdre la vie si bêtement, surtout pour des Chocapics... 'fin ça bien sûr, c'est pas la vision d'Yuy, mais on s'en fiche. Le fameux Yuy hocha d'ailleurs la tête, affirmatif, conseillant ainsi au jeune homme de se magner l'train s'il voulait que sa natte lui fouette les reins encore un temps ! Un regard bien lancé vaut parfois mieux qu'un mot ou un geste, il intimide tout aussi bien, voir plus. Alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur le canapé et commençait (c'est pas trop tôt !) à savourer son petit déjeuner bien mérité sans vraiment se soucier du programme ridicule qui passait à l'écran (Jeanne-euh et Serge-euh ! Coup de foudre au match de volley baaaall ! Jeanne-euh et Serge-euh ! Amoureux dès le premier regard ! ... Bin oui, malheureusement Princesse Sarah s'était fini hier ! Ca avait fait pleurer Duo, tout heureux que la petite s'en soit tout compte fait bien sortie ! Enfin bref...), Duo avait déjà monté les escaliers, chopé ses clefs du 4x4, remonté en sens inverse les mêmes escaliers, prit sa veste, fourré ses pieds dans ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de les lasser et s'était jeté dehors, claquant la porte derrière lui ! Il bondit dans le véhicule et fonça vers la supérette du petit village où ils se terraient.

- Ils nous l'ont lobotomisé, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama à voix basse Wufei pour que seuls 04 et 03 l'entendent. Il a finit d'bouffer et maintenant il est allongé sur le canapé et sert un coussin contre lui en regardant la télé ! ... Me regarder pas comme ça, chuis pas fou, s'exaspéra-t-il face à la mine susceptible de ses camarades, v'nez voir !

Intrigués, Quatre et Trowa se levèrent et se placèrent derrière Wufei, afin d'apercevoir l'inappercevoible ! Et ils le virent ! Carrément déboussolé, Quatre se brancha sur la fréquence Hee-chan. Après quelques instants, il soupira.

- Il est fatigué et il en a marre de jouer les gros durs. Il veut juste se reposer et qu'on le laisse pénard, sans poser de questions.

Trowa et Wufei approuvèrent, compréhensifs et surpris à la fois. Ils retournèrent tous dans la cuisine et se rassirent.

- C'était si terrible, cette mission ? demanda quand même Wufei avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Quatre haussa les épaules.

- Nan, habituelles quoi... juste qu'il sature. Il est peut-être bien humain après tout, conclut-il dans un sourire mi amusé, mi attendrit.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur blablatage littéraire alors que Quatre se replongeait dans son journal.

Heero entra de nouveau dans la cuisine, l'air toujours aussi fatigué. Il s'assit près de Wufei et resta un instant sans rien dire... avant qu'il ne se penche en avant et que sa tête heurte la table en un joli " BAM ! ". Ses amis, qui ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux depuis son arrivée, se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Heero ? Tout va bien ? demanda la voix douce et posée du blond.

- Faim, grogna le brun comme réponse.

- Oh... je suis sûr que Duo devrait plus tarder ! lui assura Wufei.

- Faim ! grogna plus fort Heero.

- Tu veux du chocolat ? Un fruit ?

- Chocapic !

Quatre soupira. Allez, Duo, dépêche, on met pas trois plombs pour acheter 10 boîtes de céréales, merde ! Soudain, Heero se redressa, une grosse ampoule clignotant joyeusement au-dessus de sa tête. Il se leva, poussé par une volonté soudaine, et alla vers un placard. Un placard précis. Quatre tressaillit.

- Non, Heero, fais pas ça, tu sais très bien que ça résoudra rien !! s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Trop tard, Heero avait pris ce qu'il voulait et partait s'enfermer dans le salon ! Quatre se retourna lentement vers ses camarades... Il se rassit sans leur accorder un regard. Trowa lui prit doucement la main et il soupira. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

- La guerre est déclarée...

C'est à cet instant que Duo entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les bras chargés.

- Heero, chuis rentré ! cria-t-il pour être sûr d'être entendu par le Japonais.

Encore trop habité par la peur, il ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'Heero s'en tamponne royalement le coquillard et rangea ses courses. Ceci finit, il prit enfin conscience que son ami n'était effectivement pas venu chercher ses précieuses amantes... Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois autres adolescents dans la salle, sans comprendre. Quatre soupira alors.

- Je suis désolé Duo, on a pas pu l'arrêter... fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Duo fronça les sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas de quoi parlait le blond. Il remarqua alors la porte d'un placard ouverte... ou bleue, comme dirait Desproges, mais en l'occurrence, elle était ouverte. La colère et la peur l'envahir soudain et il bondit hors de la pièce ! On entendit un " BAM ! " sonore et Wufei marmonna un " Et une porte en moins... " empli de lassitude avant qu'un cri strident ne vienne agasser ses oreilles.

- **MON NUTELLA !** hurla Maxwell à la vue du corps vide et translucide du pot adoré gisant au sol.

Heero, lui, finissait de se lécher les doigts, pas intimidé pour deux sous. Rien ne lui faisait peur à lui, même pas un Duo en colère en découvrant qu'on avait fini le dernier pot de Nutella. Ah oui, Nota Bene bis : ne jamais finir un pot de Nut' sans en avoir racheter quand vous vivez avec Duo Maxwell ! Il est aussi terrible que Yuy avec ses Chocapics, voir pire ! Shinigami est intraitable !

Alors que ses yeux injectés de sang lançaient leur regard le plus assassin sur le Perfect Soldier, celui-ci lui accorda son sourire le plus innocent.

- C'est toi qu'a commencé...


End file.
